Surrendering to Passion
by Heather Lynn
Summary: Ok, this is a Ron and Harry romance fic. PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!! I've never read a Harry and Ron romance fic, so here one is!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Surrendering to Passion: Part One**

* * *

**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I guess I'm just *asking* for flames. OH well, if gay things make you sick, dun' read this. **

* * *

**6th year at Hogwarts was about to begin. Last year Harry had attempted to kill Voldemort, but to no avail would victory come. The dark lord managed to escape with one of his loyal death eaters. Harry had become Quidditch team captain for the Griffindors, they had one the championship, Slytherin came in second. It was now a new year, Ron had sent Harry an owl asking if he'd like to stay at his house for the next month or so before school started. Harry was more than pleased to say ofcourse'. They decided they would take a trip to Diagon alley and meet up with Hermione after Harry had finished unpacking.**

** Ron asked What do you plan on doing after school and Hogwarts are all over? **

**Well, that's a long way away Ron. Don't you think? Harry asked back.**

**Yeah, I know. But I've been thinking about it lately and...well...it was just something on my mind. Said Ron. Harry smiled to his friend and finished unpacking. After Fred and George's joke shop became a success, the Weasleys had become very rich. They hadn't moved out of the burrow, but they had remodeled and added on to it. Harry now had his own room to stay in when he visited. His was 1 of 5 other guest rooms, all equally and tastefully decorated by Mrs.Weasly. Ron and all of his siblings had gotten new rooms as well. Each one had it's own distinct color. Ron told harry that his mom had painted his new room totally maroon. All around him was maroon, the walls, the floor, everything. He said it was like being eaten alive by one of the sweaters his mom usually knitted for him around Christmas time. But it was all OK, Ron had all of his posters featuring the Chudley Cannons all over his walls, to block the paint. And he had gotten many beautiful rugs to cover the carpet. Soon the two boys were on their way to Diagon Alley. They had convinced the Weasleys that they could go by themselves, they were only going to visit, and they could take their brooms to get there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley almost refused, but Harry and Ron were able to concoct a potion that would keep them and their broomsticks invisible until they got there. With no way to refuse, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sent the two boys on their way. They went outside, took their potions and disappeared. **

**Wooo-hooo!!!!! Cool!!! Harry exclaimed. **

**Oh heck yeah! Ron agreed. The only people able to see them were each other. Ron took a quick glance at Harry, he had on a white shirt, the wind was blowing it toward his chest. Ron could see all of his muscles, and he began to stare. Even thought Harry maintained his sleek and slender form, he did have muscles. He looked up to his face, Harry was smiling happily. The wind rushed through his jet black hair, making him look VERY unruly and handsome. Ron also took into notice that Harry was wearing....LEATHER PANTS! Ron could see almost everything in those. He felt a surge of something' creep around inside of him. Ron suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly looked away. WHOA!!! What is the matter with me!?!? He thought. Did I just check Harry out!?!? Finally they got there, Ron had tried his hardest not to stare at him anymore. It wasn't long before they found Hermione. **

**Lookin' pretty sexy there Harry! She exclaimed, then whistled. Harry blushed. **

**Yeah well, they're all the rage' now He said, grinning. Ron said nothing. The whole day was filled with fun, no parents, no one to tell them what to do. And a whole town to explore. As night fell the 3 decided to go to the leaky cauldron and talk of what went on during the summer over a couple of butter beers.**

**Well my dad and mom decided to take a family vacation to Japan, however they weren't able to. The doctor said it wouldn't be good for my mom to go in her condition' Hermione said.**

**What's wrong with her? Harry asked with concern. Hermione began to grin widely. **

**She's pregnant!!!! Hermione was obviously excited about this. She quickly reached around the table and took both of her friends into a painfully tight hug. This is so exciting!!! She exclaimed Soon, I'm going to have a little brother or sister!!! Isn't that exciting!!??!? She asked. **

** Harry tried to breathe. She let the two go, slightly. Yeah, that's great Hermione! Harry seemed excited too.**

**Yeah, wonderful. Now we can have another brain with a superiority-complex running around and telling people what to do. Ron stated, smiling. Hermione smacked him upside the head. He shouted. **

**You asked for that Ron. Harry stated, then began to laugh. Soon all of them were laughing. **

**Well, what else is new you guys? Hermione asked. Ron shrugged. Harry looked to Ron, then to Hermione with a smile on his face to get their attention. **

**Well, I kind of wanted to keep it a secret but... He smiled to Ron before throwing his arm around him. Ron, I hope your happy to know that your going to be the new Co-Captain of the Quidditch team for Griffindor!!! He shouted happily. Ron looked ecstatic.**

**You mean it!??!! He asked. **

**Of course! Harry said. Last year, you told me so many good plays. I knew you'd just HAVE to help the team out some way!!! He said. **

**Oh how cool!!! Hermione said. I can't wait to see you two totally destroy the Slytherins this year!!! **

**Yeah, with Ron by my side, nobody will be able to defeat us! Harry exclaimed Right buddy!? He looked to a blushing Ron. **

** Ron responded rather timidly. **

**Is something wrong Ron. You seem a bit funny... Harry asked. **

**Funny is probably the correct word' Ron thought, but shook his head. **

**oh..OK. Hey, tonight we can think up some plays. All right? Harry asked again.**

** Ron responded. The conversation went on well into midnight hours, but soon Hermione had to leave. The two boys were able to ride their broom sticks at night without having to become invisible. It was rather invigorating, the brisk autumn wind rushing through their hairs, along with a collected chill upon their skin seemed to make the simple ride a rather joyous and an almost adventurous trip.Finally they were back at Ron's house. Harry said he would go change into his pajamas, and also get some parchment and a quill to make the plays. Ron sat nervously on his bed waiting for him. He couldn't understand what was happening, first he checked harry out, then he became over-heated when his arm was around him. He just didn't understand what was going on. Was he...could he...be falling in love with Harry? No....he wasn't...gay...was he? Before he could think anymore Harry opened Ron's door and came inside. Ron didn't know what to but, he smiled warmly at Harry. Harry just look at him confused with one eye-brow up.**

**What's that look for? He asked **

**uh...uh...I'm tired. I get weird when I'm tired Ron said, a blush again appearing on his face. **

** Harry said, he then bounded on Ron's bed beside him. OK, I heard that Malfoy is finally going to get a firebolt. I'm not sure if his dad is going to buy the whole team firebolts. They are REALLY expensive, even for the Malfoys, so we are going to have to come up with some pretty cunning moves. Harry said. Ron nodded. They talked most of the night about moves and such. They also were able to come up with a couple little schemes on how to humiliate Malfoy. Just for fun. Ron noticed how handsome Harry actually did look. The whole night the only thing in Ron's mind was wonderment about how soft Harry's lips REALLY were. He would mentally kick himself every time this came up. He started to drift off. YO! WAKE UP! Harry yelled, Ron suddenly snapped back into reality. Are you even listening He asked. **

**Well it's YOU talking isn't it? Ron said with a sly smile. Hard not to fall asleep**

**Wow you ARE tired. Harry said That sounded SO malfoy-ish **

**ACK! Are you saying I sound like MALFOY!??! Ron screeched.**

**Well.....pretty lame insult. Harry smiled. **

**OK...that's it! Ron said, then lunged at Harry. The two boys began to wrestle, like most do. Ron easily being able to over power Harry because he was the bigger and more muscular of the two. He was finally able to pin Harry to the bed.**

**ACK! I surrender! Harry shouted. Ron let him go, but was still hanging over him. Harry and Ron looked into each others' eyes, a little mischievous sparkle gleaming in them. Soon they began to tackle one another again. Ron just couldn't go without noticing Harry was becoming....excited. He knew however that it was just because of the movement. Not because he was enjoying being touched by Ron, or was it?**

* * *

**OK......please don't flame on my PERVERT YAOI fic. It gets more interesting. There is probably going to be three parts. They are VERY short. This is just something I did on a spur of the moment. I haven't read any Harry and Ron romance fics, so I decided to take a crack at it. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. Please NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! I will NEVER write ANYTHING like this EVER again after I have finished this short series. Well, I might not anyway. ^_^**


	2. Default Chapter Title

******Surrendering to Passion: Part Two**

**Ron woke to the stinging of sun in his eyes. Must have fallen asleep last night, he thought. As he turned in his bed he almost fell off of it with surprise. Laying beside him fast asleep, was Harry. He must have fallen asleep as well, Ron thought. Harry's night shirt was pretty revealing, most of the buttons were undone, it was tucked in and out of his boxers. As Ron sat and looked at his sleeping body, he felt urges. To hold Harry, kiss him, touch him. NO! In his mind he shouted. I won't! But soon, his brain lost all control. He leaned down and took a peck at his friend's neck. He was so soft, and he smelt spring air. Soon Ron found himself kissing Harry's neck and even farther, down his chest and unbuttoning some buttons. He would have went farther, but he heard a faint- **

** IT WAS HARRY! HE WAS WAKING! Ron suddenly bounded back and landed with a loud THUD, on the floor. Harry popped up at the sound of this. He looked down a bit, confused, and began to touch himself where Ron had kissed. **

**Wha-? Why am I....wet...is this....spit!? He questioned. At that moment Hermione came busting through the door of Ron's room.**

**RISE AND SHINE BOYS! TIME TO DO SOME SCHOOL SHOPPING!!! She shouted. She looked around and saw Ron on the floor rubbing his bruised bum while Harry touched the spit' on his chest and neck. **

**Hello Hermione. Ron said.**

**I thought you guys would like to get a head start on school shopping. But if your too busy- She said looking around with a bit of a smile on her face. **

**Were not busy Ron immediately cut in. He almost felt that Hermione was getting the idea that something had went on. He then stood. Well, let's go He said perkily.**

**I'm not going anywhere until I find out why I'm wet! Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at him questionably, a smile into play on her face. Ron was rummaging through his drawer looking for socks, his face totally red. **

**Gee Harry, your almost 16 and still having accidents' while sleeping are we? Hermione said. Ron was already in a giddy trance, that sending him off the deep end. He suddenly busted out laughing, and fell to the floor, still laughing. **

**Wha- NO! Harry shouted, then looked to Ron. Shut up RON! Harry almost blushed. **

**Well whatever it is, you two better get up! Hermione said, then left. **

**I think..I've been violated Harry said, then got up and left to change in his own room. Ron let out a sigh and another laugh. Had he actually done that? Mixed up feelings compelled him as he dressed, he was certainly giddy, but then again he was upset with himself, for letting his hormones take over. Oh well, as long as Harry and Hermione didn't know anything, he'd be OK. He finished dressing and went out to meet Hermione and Harry. Later on that day after all their shopping was done, Ron found himself alone with Hermione in the leaky cauldron. Harry had went to use the bathroom.**

**So Ron.... Hermione said from across the table, a taunting smile on her face.What exactly WAS the reason why Harry was all....ahem.. She asked. Ron began to sweat. Did YOU have anything to do with that. I mean...you WERE the only one in the room. Ron was utterly going out of his mind. He thought the conversation had ended earlier. Guess not. Quickly he tried to think of an excuse, then one hit him. **

**Well....after me and Harry wrestled, we kinda fell asleep. Ron said slowly. **

**Yeah....and I guess I must have rolled over on him sometime during the night...and..uh...DROOLED all over him. Ron said in a scratchy voice, then quickly taking a sip of his butter beer. Oh...all right Hermione said. Ron could tell she didn't believe him. But she couldn't really call him a liar either. Ron mentally slapped himself and promised that he would NEVER do ANYTHING like that again. Well....he'd try. **

* * *

**Months Later **

* * *

**The whole Griffindor team happily jolted into the lockers rooms, a fresh win from Ravenclaw happily on their hands. Most of the team was going to shower and get cleaned up before attending a party in the Griffindor common room. Even though McGonagall said it was against her best interest to throw a party, she said she'd let them have one, but ONLY it they won. Ron and Harry sat on the bench looking over some new plays as the rest of the team showered.**

**All right...our next team to play is Slytherin. They are the last team and if we beat them we can win. Harry said. **

**It's going to be hard. Three members on the team have firebolts! Ron exclaimed. He remembered at the beginning of the year when Malfoy got him and 2 other people on the team firebolts. He remembered taunting him on why only THREE people got firebolts. Malfoy was obviously too embarrassed to say anything, the the thing was that the firebolts were so expensive that even Lucius Malfoy couldn't buy 5 of them. He remembered how him and Harry laughed over it for days. He had also been able to ignore his feelings for Harry. It wasn't easy however. Especially after every game when the team would all come back with little pump tents below. He remembered having a certain fantasy involving Harry, him, and a broomstick. **

**So these will be the new plays. Harry said to Ron as he had just given him two pieces of parchment. **

**Yes, I stayed up all night thinking them up. What do you think? Ron asked as Harry went over them. Ron noticed how Harry's brow came down as he thought hard. Finally he smiled gleefully and so did Ron.**

**They're perfect! Harry said. The Slytherins won't know what hit them. He smiled to Ron and he felt a jarring sensation rush inside him. **

** Ron exclaimed. **

**Hnmmm...I'd hug you, but I'm all sweaty. Wait while I take a shower then we can go to the party.**

**All right Ron agreed. He waited as Harry took a shower. When he came out Ron was both shocked and very VERY happy. There Harry, the man Ron loved, stood in front of him and began to dress....TOTALLY NAKED! Ron could feel his face turn too to about 100 degrees. This is....TOO GOOD! Ron thought. He watched Harry, his eyes sliding up and down Harry's slender and VERY muscular figure. Soon as he was done dressing. Ron could barely move.**

**C'mon Ron, time for a hug, then let's go! Harry said. A hug!? Are you kidding me!? Ron thought. There was no way he was going to STAND let alone HUG someone. He just couldn't and it made him blush deeply. Ron! C'mon! Harry said. **

**Um...no...I've got to take care of something. I'll meet you there. Ron said.**

** Harry said as he shrugged and went to the party. Ron stood painfully as his excitement' was clearly visible in his pants. **

** He groaned as he went to take a cold shower.**

* * *

**YES! This fic is more on the lusty side than romantic. They'll take about their feelings' in the next chapter. Harry will also find out in the next chapter, Ron will tell him. I hope you like and again, no flames, PLEASE!**


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Surrendering to Passion: Part Three**

* * *

**OK up until now, Ron and Harry's relationship has gone no where. Ron seems to be basically horny and that's it. Here he finally realizes feelings, and it gets more into romance. Hope you like! **

* * *

**Ron could tell Harry was very excited about the upcoming match. They had already thought up a plan to totally cream the Slytherins. Ron loved to wake every morning by Harry's hands shaking him and then to hear a familiar ONLY 5 (or whatever the number) MORE DAYS TILL THE MATCH!. Harry was in a constant flutter about the game, Ron just cherished to see Harry this way. Even though he had extreme passion for his friend, he also loved him with kind devotion and tenderness. Every time he looked into those positively glistening emerald eyes, he knew it. Harry seemed so innocent and cute. Kind of like a young puppy, trying to act all tough, when actually he was so gentle and pure. A playful and yes, even malicious tide springing into his eyes. It was the end of day before the big day Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just coming back from classes. They had no homework, even Snape didn't hand any out. Well of course he didn't, the game was between Griffindor and his oh beloved Slytherins. He wouldn't dare kick the Slytherins out a focus. Most teachers were lenient with homework on game days. However, Snape made sure they were overloaded with work, especially when it came to Griffindor game days. **

**Remember when I was telling you guys that I stayed with Krum over the summer? Hermione asked. **

**When you were telling us for the 90th or 100,000,000th time? Ron contorted. Hermione ignored him as Harry giggled, she went on. **

**Well anyway, he sent me an owl last night. It was SOOO cute. His words were, Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you' She said dreamily**

**Oh Well that's original. Said Ron. **

**It's VERY sweet. SHUT UP RON! Hermione almost yelled. Well anyway I was thinking about writing some sweet stuff as well- **

**SWEET!? HA! I'm sorry Hermione but I'm can't stop thinking about you' is about as sweet as Your eyes are so beautiful'. You can't tell me you actually LIKED that lameness! Ron said. **

**Shut UP RON! Hermione yelled, again.Tell me how you think this sounds She said. Harry quickly placed a hand over Ron's face before he could get anything else out. The world around me is so oblivious, I feel as though I'm flying without a broom. How I'd love to be beside you, to see your gorgeous features, to see your captivating eyes pierce right through me. Even though I can't touch you, I know how you'd be, so soft and gentle. Even thought it wouldn't take much for you to hurt me, at all. I can't hardly wait to see you next, With devotion, Hermione. Hermione paused, then looked to the boys, smiling. Well....what do you think? **

**It's good Hermione- Harry said, but was cut off. **

**HAHAHA!!! Hermione, Krum can hardly pronounce YOUR name, let alone SPELL it! What makes you think he's going to understand words like, gorgeous, captivating, and devotion!? Ron asked loudly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she quickly ran away from the two. Ron said.**

**Ron that was a horribly mean thing to say to Hermione. Harry said while looking displeased at Ron. **

**Well, I'm just being realistic! He said. **

**Yeah but...Hermione is in love with Krum, and she probably worked all night on that bit of writing, trying to find the right words to... Harry stopped a moment, slightly shook his head then went on. Plus that and you know how emotional she is. And with that Harry left Ron and walked off to the dormitory. Ron was devistated. Even though Harry didn't yell and he kept his voice calm, Ron still could almost fill with tears. Harry was never this cross with him, well, he had been before. Like in their 4th year, he had gotten really mad at Ron. But they patched things up soon. However, Harry never became angry at Ron like that. His words were so soft, and he looked genuinely disappointed' at him. Ron then decided to go talk with Hermione, after all she was his friend and he really had upset her. Why, he had no idea. He went up to the girls' dormitory, a grin on his face. gee...I hope their all decent' he thought...'NOT!'**

**AHHH!!! A BOY!!!! Parvati screamed as Ron walked in. **

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE RON!!! Lavender shouted. Along with those screams and like another million ones just like it, he was finally able to make out..**

**I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HERMIONE!!!! He yelled.**

** Parvati said, quite stunned. She's in the bathroom. Writing something I think Then she grinned.**

**Why do you want to see her? Ron frowned. **

**None of your business Then he went to into the bathroom. He hear random giggles and whispers behind him. girls' he thought. He stood in front of the door to the girls' bathroom. the forbidden zone' he thought, grinned, then went inside. A few girls screamed like banshees then ran out. Over in the corner he could see someone huddling to write something, he could recognize that ball of frizz hair-do anywhere, Hermione. He walked slowly behind her.**

**Listen Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! I didn't know you worked so hard on that letter! He yelled while quickly shielding himself from a blow or something. But nothing happened, Hermione stood, and turned to look down on the cowering Ron. She looked like she hadn't been crying at all. In her hands were the parchment, and quill. **

**Oh, get up Ron She said quickly pulling him up. **

**Your not sad...or mad? He asked. **

**No....I was at first. I didn't realize I had so many big words in there. She said sadly looking to her erased and written over parchment. He might have never even gotten my sweet message. But....why are you here all alone writing? Why not in the dormitory with everyone else Ron asked. **

**"Those girls are like leaches. Always wanting to know everybody's buisness, even when it had nothing to do with them. And trying to write a love letter around that is hard work!" She said, looking annoyed.**

**"But you were about to cry earlier..." Ron said again.**

**Ron are you even listening to me when I talk!?!? Hermione shouted, Ron flinched. The thought of him not understanding what I mean, was pretty sad, after I had stayed up so long with Harry to write this... She said, but was cut off. **

** Ron asked. **

****

**He was helping you? Ron asked. **

**Yes, you see I told him before you, I said I wanted to write something back, but I couldn't find the words. He said he knew how something like that felt. So he was able to give me the words to write this. He wrote most of this. I thought the line that goes Even though I can't touch you, I know how you'd be, soft and gentle.' He said finding words to express how you feel about someone wasn't hard. It was the actual telling them. I never knew Harry was so sensitive. Hermione said and giggled. Ron didn't know what to think.**

**How could he be so right? Ron mumbled to himself. **

**What did you say? Hermione asked. **

**I mean....how could he know how someone in that position felt? Ron asked, to no one imparticular. Probably to himself, but since Hermione was there, she could answer. **

**Maybe he still has a crush on Cho or something. I don't know, but if you stay in any longer someone might tell and you'd be in trouble. Hermione said, concerned. of course. It had to be Cho' Ron thought. **

**Oh, right, I'll go. Bye Hermione, sorry again. Ron said. **

**Don't tell me your sorry. You might want to tell Harry! She yelled as he left.**

**Ok! Thanks Herm! He yelled back. Good ol' Hermione, if it wasn't for her, me and Harry would probably be lost. It was to late to tell Harry now, he'd tell him later. Tomorrow, after their game with the Slytherins. Ron lay in his bed that night, wondering, if it was really Cho who Harry meant. The thought of it actually being himself, filled him with hope. But in his mind, was utter nonsense. **

* * *

**The next night Griffindor was able to be the Slytherins, no problem. Professor McGonagall had agreed to yet another party. Ron sat in the locker rooms waiting for the team to come busting through the doors, ready for a shower and then to get to the party. But no one came for minutes, finally a slender figure entered the door. **

** Ron asked Where are the rest of the guys?**

**Oh, they went to the party He said, wiping his brow, and the little blood above his left eye. He had been hit by the blunger in his dive for the snitch. Even thought it looked painful to everyone in the stands, it was all well and good, for it had given them a victory.**

**But aren't they even going to bathe? Ron asked. Harry shook his head. **

**They were all too excited. They just decided to go. **

**Filthy animals Ron said while making a face, Harry laughed. Ron suddenly turned serious. Um Harry...While were alone. I'd like to apologize. Ron said. Harry looked at him funny **

**For what? He asked.**

**For making fun of your writing. Hermione told me you wrote all that stuff. Ron said sadly. **

**Oh...it's Ok Harry said, while leaning on his broom. **

**So....I guess you still have a crush on Cho then? Ron asked. **

** Harry stated. **

**But how would you know what to write, it was so good. **

**I just know, the feeling I guess Harry said, smiling to his friend. **

**I'll go shower now, you'll wait for me then? **

** Ron said, sitting down. Harry took a shower, but thankfully came back to Ron dressed. Ron asked, Harry nodded. Ron got up and got close to opening the door when Harry grabbed him, turned him around and pushed him against the wall. Ron shouted. **

** Harry said, before slowly coming forward and pressing his lips to Ron ever so lightly. Ron felt himself surge with energy. He felt himself quiver then surrender to Harry's lips. Harry pulled back and looked up to Ron with a look of deep desire and cute anxiety. Do you know ho long I've wanted to do that? He asked. Ron was stunned. Harry backed off. I'm so sorry. He looked down I bet you never want to talk to me Harry turned to leave when Ron arms suddenly grabbed him as well. **

**You've probably wanted to do that about as long as I've wanted to do this. Ron then wrapped the smaller boy in his arms tenderly, closed his eyes and kissed him with almost exotic passion. Harry smelt of soap and hair conditioner. There was his usual scent hidden beneath all the cleanliness too. The smell of wild flowers and spring morning. Ron caressed his newly found beloved while feeling him run his fingers through his hair curiously. Ron's mouth was opened by Harry's exploring tongue. He heard a soft moan come from harry, he felt so warm against Ron. Ron was floating on cloud nine. Finally the two boys pulled while smiling at each other. **

**That writing was all for you, you know Harry said. Ron was in a slight daze but he smiled and nodded all the same. **

**Why didn't you tell me before? Ron asked. **

**I could ask you the same question. Said harry, this made Ron frown. Well it's not like I didn't give you any clues. **

** Ron asked. What clues? **

**The times I flew in front of you, wearing those leather pants, I thought that'd turn you on..... Then I had that unbuttoned shirt the time we wrestled....... And what guy HUGS another guy after a game!? Harry asked again. Plus not to mention the letter that didn't belong to Krum- Harry was cut off. Ron had taken him into another passion filled kiss. When they pulled away. You just did that to shut me up./? Harry said, half asking and half not. **

**Yes....." Ron paused, thinking. "You mean the letter WASN'T for Krum? He asked. **

**Nope, Hermione thought it would be cute to set you up that way. Harry said smiling. **

**WHAT!?!?! You ASKED her to do this?! Ron almost yelled. **

**No, actually she came to me. She said she thought you might have the same feelings, I had told her long ago that I liked you. Harry said, Ron was about to go on some more but when harry said long ago that I liked you' it melted him. **

**You've liked me for a long time? Ron smiled down to the small boy in his arms. **

** Harry smiled. He then stood on his tippy toes to kiss Ron sweetly. Ron came down to give Harry more of his lips. **

**We should get to the party. It's really your party, after all YOU caught the snitch. Ron said smiling happily, he had now found his love and was satisfied. Harry once again stood on his tippy toes and whispered to Ron, **

**Do you think they'd mind if we were just a little late?**

**End for us,but not for them.**

* * *

**Hope you liked! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'd like to say that in this short series I have used American slang. Such as "Oh heck yeah"and "NOT!!!" plus other things as well. No one in the Harry Potter books is American, however I use the slang b/c I do not know how British slang would go. Dunno what I'll write next. Remember, be kind to the 2 R's and READ AND REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
